Loving a Death Eater
by Twilan
Summary: Mercy has been told the most absurd thing; she's a witch and not just any witch, but the twin sister of the famous Harry Potter. While getting use to the new magical world, the balance of nature is upset by the rising forces of evil. While helping her brother though, she can't ignore the strange pull towards her brother's emery; Draco Malfoy. Will she survive this war?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything just Mercy. And hey sorry about the long wait for updating on things. I recently just got a laptop with Microsoft to write so I'm going to be updating every week hopefully.**

 **Chapter 1: Witches and Wizards are Real**

I heard a loud scream and bright green flash, then the sound of two babies crying and an older voice of a man wailing in pain.

"Mercy!" shouted a familiar voice. I jolted up sweating and could feel my heart pounding against my chest. _It was just a dream_. I thought to myself. _Nothing more than a dream_.

"Mercy! Get up already someone is here to see you," shouted Mrs. Neff. I sighed slightly and then hopped out of bed onto the cool wood floors. I immediately cringed but proceeded to dress into the regular blue dress we all wore when meeting potential parents. I neatly put my dark long locks into a ballet bun and calmly walked down the corridor towards the stairs. _Come on Mercy. They could set you free of this god-forsaken place_. I thought to myself. As I rounded the corner I caught sight of two people; one a man with half-moon glasses in light blue robes and a long white beard and the other a woman dressed in green and black robes with a long hat as those of witches. I stopped in the archway and waited like normal to be called in to present myself.

"Ah, here she is," Mrs. Neff exclaimed motioning me to come forward, "Mercy, this is Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." She gently pushed me over to the table where they were sitting. It normally would've been a hard shove but since we had visitors it happened to be a gentle push.

"They're here to talk to you about something rather important. I'll leave you three alone then," Mrs. Neff said while closing the doors that led to the foyer. I turned back to the old couple and cleared my throat slightly not knowing what to say. They both gave me a gently smile and then Albus spoke.

"Good evening Miss Potter. As you already know I am Albus Dumbledore and this," pointing to the Minerva, "is Minerva McGonagall and we are professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I just stared at him or a moment trying to think this possible.

"Excuse me sir, but did you say witchcraft and wizardry?" I asked. _Wizards and witches didn't exist, well as far as I knew._

"Yes, he did Miss. Potter. We are here today because of this. You're a witch Mercy, and you belong at Hogwarts. There you will learn magic and potions along with others like you," explained Minerva. I just stared at the couple in shock and wondered who exactly were my parents now.

"Miss Potter," said Albus distracting myself from my shock, "We are here to ask you if you'd like to come with us to our home. Everyone would be very pleased to welcome you." I thought for a moment. _To be free of this place to actually have a place called home, wait what am I thinking these people are just a couple of lunatics that need help_.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, you two sound like lovely people but magic doesn't exist," I replied, got up and turned to leave when I heard him again. "Ah, I thought you might say something along those lines Miss Potter. Well I'm sorry to inform you but there are such people as wizards and witches. Tell me now, have you ever done something that you can't explain?" This stopped me right in my tracks. As I remember back to numerous occasions where I've been called a freak. I turned back to look at them with a strange look. I slowly walked back to them and sat back down in the chair

"Please tell me more about Hogwarts," I asked.

"Very well my dear," smiled Albus


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Order of the Phoenix and Encountering a Hippogriff**

"Now, Mrs. Potter since you are technically supposed to be in your fifth year you will have to be taught everything that you've missed during the summer. You will begin on Monday with Defense Against the Dark Arts, however we may arrange you to stay with a student and their family over the holiday. Dinner will be held at six o'clock. In the mean time you may explore the castle for awhile," said Professor Dumbledore as he showed me to my room. I gently smiled at him nodded while examining my room. There was a bed with four posts a couple of windows and a heater right in the middle of the room. It was much better than the orphanage and the fresh sheets brought a warm smile to my face. I turned back to where he was standing and gently whispered a soft thank you.

I quietly slipped out of my room and started to explore the castle in awe. It was everything I could've ever imagined. Since it was the summer, it was empty of all the students. The corridors were quiet and it was peaceful for the time being. I couldn't wait until the start of the term began.

…

That Saturday and most of Sunday past by slowly, however I did spend time down at Hagrid's listening about all the mythical creatures I thought didn't exist. I didn't have a chance to meet with all of the teachers, but I had met most.

While walking down the corridor Sunday afternoon I stumbled across a huge statue and realized that I didn't know where to report for my lesson the next say. So I muttered the password Dumbledore gave me incase I wanted to see him before dinner. While standing outside of his office not knowing if I should knock or not I heard several voice talking.

"Why now, why not earlier when Potter came to Hogwarts," questioned a male voice. I quietly knocked on the door and the door swung open to reveal several people staring at me.

"Why Miss Potter what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore. I just stared at the others in the room. There were several males and two females; one being Professor McGonagall and the other whom I didn't know of.

I cleared my throat slightly and spoke, "I was just wondering the corridors when I realized that I don't know where to report for my lesson tomorrow. I wanted to come and ask you where that would be, but I guess you're busy."

I slowly turned and began to walk out when he spoke, "Ah my dear, it is quite alright. May I introduce you to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alstor Moody, Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur Weasley," Dumbledore kindly introduced me to the other people in the room. I gently smiled and slightly waved my hand.

"Miss Potter we as a collective group, have decided that it'd be best for you to move to the Head Quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. There one of our brightest students and your brother will help you catch up with all of the lessons you missed," said Dumbledore. My head shot up as soon as he mentioned brother. _Wait I have a brother?_ I thought I was an only child. The others smiled slightly knowing that I'd eventually catch up with everything.

"Now I know that you've just settled into your new room a couple of days ago, but you bags are already packed and at Head Quarters," Dumbledore kindly explained. I looked to the other Order members who all looked at me with kind smiles.

"Remus Lupin shall apparate with you there. The others will meet up with you there. I shall visit in a few days to see your progress," Dumbledore said. I now looked around the room and everyone except one man was gone. His face was covered with scars and he wore some run down robes. He greeted my stare with a simple smile and held his hand out.

"Do they know about me yet?" I asked while taking his hand.

"No my dear they do not, don't worry everything will be fine," Remus reassured me. I heard a loud popping sound and then everything felt as if I was sucked into giant tub with absolutely no room. My feet eventually landed on the hard floor in a dark old house. I immediately felt as if I was going to be sick and held onto my stomach for security. I heard a faint chuckle from Remus and then looked up at him.

"Never ever, do that again without warning me next time ok?" I said after I composed the content in my stomach.

Remus just gave me a small laugh. "Everyone is in the kitchen for dinner at the current moment and I'm sure your hungry," Remus said as he directed me towards the kitchen. I followed him down the hall and into a small cramped galley kitchen where I recognized Sirius, Moody, Molly, and Arthur. There were several other red heads that I presumed to be their children along with a girl with bushy hair and a boy with dark raven hair and green eyes. I gently smiled and then felt myself being squished into a bone crushing huge. I gave out a small chuckle and hugged Molly back.

"Oh dear I've never noticed how skinny you are. These are my children Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Then there's Hermione and Harry. Come and have some food before the boys eat it all," she smiled. There was a collective yell of the men's disapproval all around and I quietly thanked her. I took a seat next to Sirius and across the table from the boy with the raven hair.

Dinner seemed to resume as normal, or at least I'm assuming normal, however there was an awkward feeling looming overhead. The two red headed twins, Fred and George, were talking about some candy invention they were making while Hermione and Ginny were taking about the normal girl things. Ron decided to join in on Fred and George's conversation and Harry quietly at glancing up at me every now and then. The grown ups seamlessly talked about the ministry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry piped in a few times while I just sat there eating in silence. _Who is that?_ I wondered. _Who is this person whom no one speaks of his name_?

"Mercy," someone said. This disrupted me from my thoughts as I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I looked beside me to Sirius who had spoken my name and replied with a simple yes.

"Well then, everyone I'd like to introduce you to Mercy, Mercy Potter to be exact," said Sirius. Many gasps were heard around the table all from the children. However, the only person whom I cared about was the boy's who sat across from me. I slowly looked up and stared into his green eyes and saw confusion, hurt, but above all happiness and joy.

"I have a sister? Why didn't anyone tell me this before!" shouted Harry.

"We didn't even know that she survived Harry. You must understand that all of us looked for her for years," Remus replied, "You're house was in ruins and she wasn't there when we found you. Hagrid and Sirius looked all over the wreckage for her but there was no trace at all." Harry gave out a sigh in defeat knowing that he couldn't do anything now. The rest of the time at dinner was spent in silence. No one knew what to say or do.

"Ginny why don't you show Mercy the room she's going to be staying in. Oh dear I hope you don't mind sharing with Ginny and Hermione," Molly said.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley," I replied with a smile.

"Please dear call me Molly," she said. I nodded in return and followed Ginny up the stair to the room we were to share. It was small but cozy. There were three beds on each wall with one window bringing in light from the outside.

"It's nothing much, but it's alright until we get to Hogwarts," Ginny said as we entered the room. I replied with a small thank you and sat down on the bed. I felt the worn warm sheets between my fingers and let a gentle smile creep onto my face. I looked up as soon as I heard more voices and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the doorway.

"Can we come in?" asked Hermione. I nodded and the lot entered the room each taking a seat on the beds.

"So how long have you known?" Harry was the first one to speak. I looked at him and met his green eyes again.

"Well, I didn't know about wizards, witches, or any of this quite frankly until Friday morning. Ever since then I've just been immersed into all of this and," I paused trying to take it all in, "it's just overwhelming I guess." They all seemed to understand, Harry and Hermione the most.

"Where did you get that scar on your neck?" Hermione ask. I figured that someone would ask about it. It wasn't a very attractive looking thing. It was in the shape of a lightening bolt. I try to cover it with makeup, but I guess that it wore off. I mean it was a scar, but it was in a really awkward spot as well.

"I... uhhh... Well I don't exactly know where I got that scar from nor when," I stated quite sheepishly. I looked down and put my hand on my neck and started to feel very uncomfortable. Trying to change the subject, I looked to Harry and asked him if we had any relatives. His facial expression change to somewhat of a nasty look. I have a feeling that we did, however they didn't seem like good people.

"We have an aunt, uncle, and one cousin. They're vial, nasty, and cruel," Harry answered in a sharp tongue.

"Oh," I replied. "Well can anyone tell me a little about Hogwarts?" I asked trying to change the tense subject. It was obvious that I shouldn't have asked. Everyone's face seemed to relax and brighten as I mentioned the name.

"Well there are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. Each person gets sorted into a house where we compete for the House Cup at the end of the year. We earn points for our successes and lose them for misconduct," Hermione replied.

"Slytherin is the worst, not bad wizard or witch comes out of that house," said Ron. I nodded keeping that in mind, however I'm sure there ought to be some nice people who get sorted into that house.

"Well which houses are you in?" I ask

"We're all in Gryffindor," said Ginny.

"Our father and mother were both in Gryffindor as well, Sirius' whole family except him were in Slytherin," stated Harry. I nodded trying to keep up with all the new information being thrown at me all at once.

I then heard two loud popping sounds and in an instant there were two boys sitting on either side of me. I jumped and shrieked quite loudly and nearly had a heart attack until I realized it was just Fred and George.

"Was that really necessary?" scolded Hermione, "honestly, you're two are going to give someone a heart attack!"

"That's just the thing my dear…"

"We would never intentionally give someone a heart attack…"

"Just trying to lighten the mood a little"

The weirdest part was then they finished each other sentences.

"Well it's getting late. All of us should be heading to bed actually," said Ginny as she pushed all of the guys out of the room.

…

Later that night I found out that I couldn't sleep. I just laid there in bed for what seemed like an hour or two. Before getting up I scoped out the room making sure that no one was awake. Thankfully Ginny was a heavy sleeper and Hermione snored lightly. I quietly creped out of bed and slipped out of the room. This house was always so dark and cold so I decided to head further upstairs. I reached a door that led to the attic and when I opened up I came face to face with a giant creature. It had the head of an eagle and the boy of what seemed like a horse. I just stared at it in awe slowly inched forward. It made a loud screech that seemed to wake the whole house. I could hear shouts of panic below me.

Not realizing that the create advanced towards me I screamed quite loud before quickly bowed before it knowing that I entered on it's territory. I stayed like this for a couple of seconds breathing heavily until I felt soft feathers touch my hand. I looked up into its large eye and it nudged me to pet it. I relaxed and the creature went to lay back down. I followed it petting it all the way. It seemed to realize that I was tired and gently bit down on my clothing and pulled me to the floor, however I landed on warm soft feathers. He wrapped his wings around me and I nuzzled closer into the beast. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was the calling of my name from afar and the rapid thumping of feet running towards the attic.

…

It was dark and everyone was asleep when they hear the sound of the Buckbeak screeching. Hermione and Ginny woke up in total darkness thinking that Mercy was still in bed. Hermione got out of bed and turned the light on only to find Mercy gone. "Where's Mercy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," replied Ginny. They gave each other the same look and dashed out of the room only to be greeted by Ron and Harry in their pajamas.

"Have you guys seen Mercy?" Ginny asked.

"No, why would we see her. She's sharing a room with you guys," replied Ron.

"That's what were afraid of. We woke up to Buckbeak's screech and when I turned the light on she wasn't in her bed…" Hermione said as she drifted off. Instantly it clicked into all four faces and panic set off when they heard the bone-chilling scream of a girl from above.

"I'm going to wake Sirius and Remus," Harry said while running towards the staircase.

Panic set in and Harry ran as fast as he could to his godfather's room. He pounded his fist on the door and wait for Sirius to open.

"What in the devil…" started a very tired Sirius, but Harry interrupted him, "Mercy is in trouble." That was all Harry had to say until his godfather came dashing out his room calling for Mercy.

"Where is she?" asked Sirius as they ran towards the staircase.

"Up with Buckbeak, I think."

With wands in hand they ran all the way up to the attic and stormed inside to a very surprising scene. There in Buckbeak's feathers was a peacefully sleeping Mercy wrapped up into the side of the animal unharmed.

Harry then cautiously approached the beast and bowed to it. When he looked up Buckbeak seemed to know somehow that all Harry wanted was the girl lying wrapped up in his feathers. He gently removed his wings to reveal an unharmed Mercy. Harry slowly approached him and lifted the sleeping girl into is arms. Buckbeak nodded and went back to sleep as the doors behind him shut.

…

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and French toast filled my mouth. I also realized that there were no soft feathers wrapped around me, just a thick warm blanket. My eyes shot open and I noticed that I was lying in a bed in the room I shared with Ginny and Hermione. They were both still asleep. I quietly got up and out of bed and slipped downstairs towards the kitchen where I was greeted by Molly cooking and Remus reading the newspaper.

Remus looked up from his paper as I entered and gently smiled at me. Before I knew it, Molly consumed me into a giant hug.

"Oh, dear thank God you're alright you gave us a heart attack last night when Buckbeak made that terrible screeching sound and Ginny and Hermione couldn't find you anywhere. Anyways we're just glad that you're safe and unharmed, but never do that again young lady," she was nearly crying towards the middle of her little rant but then it turned into a scolding.

"I promise that I won't do it again Molly," I said.

"You gave all of us quite a scare last night. Sirius and Harry were both running around like chicken with their heads cut off," chuckled Remus as he set the paper down.

I smiled slightly feeling guilty. "Sorry," I mumbled. They just chuckled as Molly went back to making breakfast. I sat there eating peacefully reading the Daily Prophet with Remus, when we started to hear some shuffling from above. I heard many moans and groans as the kitchen flooded with the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. I looked up from the paper and saw Harry trudge into the kitchen with large bags under his eyes. He looked up at me with a smile, which quickly faded after memories of last night filled his head.

"What were you thinking? Going up to Buckbeak's room in the middle of the night! You could've been seriously injured! Or worse killed!" Harry reprimanded.

"Oh, that's his name? That sounds so cute!" I squealed trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no Mercy we are not changing the subject."

"Well, it's not like I was trying to get myself killed. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to explore a little," I explained, "Since I've seen everything down stairs I thought well why not up? And I just kind of stumbled in on Buckbeak."

Harry's face softened as he basically ran to me and embraced me. I smiled and hugged Harry back.

"Well," Sirius interrupted, "I think we should get Mercy to Diagon Alley for her supplies. After all, if Hermione is going to tutor her over the break she needs a wand."

I just smiled and looked at Molly.

"Alright after breakfast we'll all go and pick up the supplies."

 **AN: Please review! All of your comments help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and The Potions Prodigy**

"Now, Mercy, why don't you go out and get your robes fitted, while I stay here in line and purchase these books," Molly said as she took the pile of books away from me.

"Okay," I replied not knowing what to say. Because of my small frame I managed to squeeze out of Flourish and Blotts rather quickly, leaving everyone's shouting my name trying to get through the crowd. I laughed and looked behind me not noticing where I was going. I then slammed into someone's chest, knocking myself, them, and their things to the ground. I looked around and apologized and started to help them collect their things.

"Sorry, about that. I just wanted to get away from a few friends. " I said as I began to help pick up some quills and parchment.

"Next time…" they started off in a rather cocky voice but hen slowly trailed off as our eyes connected. We stared into each other's eyes; his pale blue eyes were absolutely stunning. The black fitted suit he wore fit him well while his pale blond hair fell just right. He was absolutely stunning.

"It's alright actually. I… uhhhh…" He stammered. I just smiled and handed him his things as we both stood up.

"I've never seen you around here. Are you a new student to Hogwarts this year?" He asked. I nodded and blushed a little as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You look older than a first year though," he stated.

"Oh yeah, Well you seen here I was at an orphanage with muggles and well I never got my letter until this year. I'm having some tutors over the summer help me catch up though, so I can be with others of my year," I explained.

"Well, I hope you're sorted into Slytherin," he smiled. I blushed and let out a small giggle.

"So is there anywhere in particular that you need to go and collect your supplies still? I could join… well… I ummm," he stammered. I gave a small chuckle and looked at my feet while I blushed again feeling his cool eyes on me.

"I still need my robes and wand," I stated.

"Well right this way my lady," he stated while showing the way to Madam Malkin's. We just reached outside the doors when I heard Harry's voice. I turned to look at the boy who guided me here to thank him, but he was gone.

I simply shrugged and turned back to my brother and his friends.

"Yes, Harry," I chuckled as he checked me for scars.

"Why do you keep running off into danger, do you want me to die of anxiety?" He hugged me after he realized I was perfectly fine. "God, I'm starting to wonder if this is going to become a habit. You're going to be worse than me." Harry started to chuckle.

"I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry. Besides it's not like I was alone. Someone helped me reach here," I laughed.

"Wait, who helped you?"

"Don't know, he was really cute though," I smiled.

"Oh, no you are not talking to any boys until you are thirty, and you're not marrying any until your fifty, event then you'll be too young," he stated. I just gave Harry a look of annoyance.

"Listen, just because you are older than me by ten minutes does not mean that you are my father," I stated.

"Yes, it does," Harry smiled as he ruffled my hair leading me inside the shop.

…

"Hear you are dear, just owl me your house and I'll send the rest of your things to Hogwarts," said Madam Malkin as she handed the large package over to me. I quickly peeked inside and touched the soft material and a warm smile fell upon my face. I was so ecstatic about going to Hogwarts.

"Thank you," I replied right before leaving the shop.

"So now that you have your robes, let's go and get your wand from Olivander's," said Harry leading me the way.

We entered the shop and were greeted by and old man who seemed to recognize Harry straight away.

"Hello Harry. Your wand still in good shape? Phoenix feather with Yew, thirteen and a half inches," he asked with a gin in his face.

"Yes sir. We're actually-"

"Here for Mercy's wand? Correct?" Mr. Olivander said finishing Harry's sentence.

"Ummm yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh I remember everyone's wand I sell. It just seems like yesterday when you parents were in here buying their wands," Mr. Olivander said.

"Alright," he said sizing me up. He then went into the back room and carefully studied the plethora of boxes. Mr. Olivander then chose a dusty old box and came back to the counter. He lifted it out of the box and handed it to me.

"Unicorn hair with Oak, eleven and two and a third inches," He said. I took it and my hand and just stared at it. "Well, give it a whirl," He said pulling me from my trance. I didn't know exactly what he meant, so I just flicked my wrist and suddenly the desk was set on fire. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and said some weird Latin words and a jet of water shot out from his wand. I then quickly set the wand on the desk after Harry extinguished the flames.

"Not that one," Mr. Olivander said. He then went back into the room and came out with another box.

"Hippogriff feather with Pine, twelve and a half inches long." Once again I flicked my wrist and the next thing I knew the windows at the front of the shop broke. I quickly sat the wand down on the counter and blushed. "Sorry," I whispered.

"No no my dear, it's quite alright. However I think I know the wand for you, he said and quickly went into the back. He came back out with yet another box and presented me with the wand. It was very beautiful. As soon as it graced my hand felt this warm sensation tingle in my arm and smiled.

"Caladrius feather with Willow, twelve and three quarters inches long." Everyone's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he said this. I gave a curious look and flicked me wrist and the windows reverted back into place. Mr. Olivander smiled at and resumed, "interesting you poses rare beauty. You see hear my dear Caladrius feather is very hard to obtain. The Caladrius who gave this to me was very powerful and only gave one. They're-"

"They're known for their healing powers and are as powerful as a Phoenix, but much more rare," said Heromine. Her voice startled me and I turned around to notice all of them standing behind me; Hermonie, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George. Turning back to a smiling Mr. Olivander he continued, "Correct Miss Granger. Caladriuses are very rare indeed. Miss Potter now I expect great things from you as well. Much like your brother here." I gulped and thanked him paid and left the shop.

"Mercy, do you have any idea what this means?" Hermione asked. I shook my head no. "Mercy a Caladrius is a very rare bird. Much more rare than a Phoenix and it's healing powers are fare more extensive. Their white feathers represent its purity," she continued.

"Okay, but why is it so special?" I asked.

"That wand is the only wand-"

"That has equal power to the legendary-"

"Elder Wand," the twins finished. I looked to Harry, who looked just as puzzled as I did. Hermione had the same look on her face too.

"Elder Wand?" Hermione questioned.

"It's from an old Wizard fairy tale-"

"But some say that it really exists," said George.

We continued walking down the winding streets and met up Molly, Arthur, and Lupin to return to Headquarters.

…

It was late that night and I couldn't sleep again. I was careful not to wake Hermione or Ginny and crept towards my trunk and rummaged though to find the right books. I found all of my potions books and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I first opened up _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and checked the glossary for a Caladrius. There was nothing! Absolutely nothing about them. _Maybe there will be a book in the Hogwarts library about them. I'll have to check when I get back._

After accepting defeat, I quietly put the book back and took my potions books and crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening to the first page of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ I began to read the instructions for the various potions. I had the sudden urge to try and make these. _It can't be that different from cooking_. Quickly going back up stairs, I quietly got my cauldron from my trunk and started to brew the simple potions. Time flew by and I realized that I ran out of potions to brew, so it struck me to go upstairs to Fred and George's room and borrow their copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._

I don't know how long I was down in the kitchen brewing the potions, but when I looked at the clock I noticed that it was eight in the morning. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley was coming down soon to make breakfast, I quickly tried to get clean up, but I hadn't realized that nearly everyone was in the doorway looking at me. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Fred and George.

"I… I couldn't sleep," I started.

"Mercy how long have you been down here?" Hermione asked while looking at the extensive vials of potions that I've produced.

"I'm not really sure," I replied.

They all filed into the kitchen and took a look at all of my potions. Hermione quickly inspecting all of my vials with an astonishing look on her face. She then whispered something between herself, Harry, and Ron and looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"These were all made perfectly," she said, "what book are you on?" I wasn't sure so I walked back over to the counter and flipped to the cover that read _Advanced Potion-Making._ However while making some of the potions I noticed some defects and decided to modify them a little. Small notes and scribbles were everywhere.

" _Advanced Potion-Making_ ," I said. All of their eyes popped out of their sockets. "Is there a problem with that? I just finished Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"Mercy, how long did it take you to make that?" Hermione asked. I couldn't quite remember when I started it, however it didn't take too long.

"I don't know, an hour maybe an hour and a half," I said.

"I hate to say this, but maybe we should contact Severus," said Sirius. All of the children's faces morphed into a distasteful look as Remus left the room to owl this person named Severus.

"Who's Severus?" I asked.

"Hogwarts's Potion Professor. He's a right ass prick-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted. I gave a slight giggle and realized that no one really enjoyed this man.

While waiting for Severus to come over, Hermione and I took my vials of potion and ordered then by year and order of appearance in the textbooks. About an hour after breakfast we heard a loud popping sound. A man with long dark greasy hair dressed in all black entered the kitchen. He held no emotion on his face and rather looked sad in his eyes. The type of sorrow that could never be fully filled. Like he lost the person he loved a long time ago. His scanned the room, when I felt his dark piercing eyes falls on me. When I looked into his eyes though, I could've sworn that I saw a hint of happiness and proudness? _Strange_ I thought, but I let it go.

"I presume that _you_ are the reason I was summoned?" he said in a monotone voice. I gulped and couldn't find my voice, so I only nodded. He quickly walked over to the numerous vials of potions and carefully examined them. He spent quite some time one each potion, just looking for the slightest problem, but he couldn't find a single one. It was about a half an hour later when he was finally finished. He turned around and looked at me.

His eyes never left me as he said in a harsh tone, "Leave us." Everyone left the room, however Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave me a lingering glance before proceeding to leave. He watched as everyone left and pulled his wand out and muttered a spell to slam the door shut once the Harry had left. I heard the door look and then turned back to the dark man.

"They will not be able to hear us nor open up the door," he explained. "I'm Professor Snape. The potions professor at Hogwarts. You seem to posses a rare talent to brew potions _perfectly_. It is to my knowledge that you have only known about magic for the past few days, is that correct Miss Potter?"

"Yes"

"Very well then. It seems that you have already mastered potions beyond your year and successfully brewed Elixir to Induce Euphoria no less than one and a half hour correct?"

"Yes," I answered. I was wondering where this was headed. Snape's voice still monotone, however I noticed a hint of something else. Proud?

"Very well. I have one potion for you while I am here. _If_ you brew this potion correctly, you will be given private lessons while attending Hogwarts. It is called Draught of Living Death. You will find it in your textbook on page ten. You have one hour. Begin"

I quickly began to start carefully reading the instructions. However I noticed a couple of problems along the way; cutting the Sopophorous bean was much harder than expected, twelve beans weren't giving it the right color, and turning it clockwise ten times wasn't right. I remember trying this potion about a dozen times this morning before I gave up and moved on to the next potion. So I decided to change a few things. Instead of cutting the Sopophorous bean I crushed it with the blade of my knife, much like trying to shell and crush garlic. I knew that the juice of twelve wasn't enough so I added an extra bean making it thirteen. The last part was tricky though. I tired many combinations this morning; I stirred it ten times clockwise, but that didn't work before. So I started to slowly stir it clockwise, counting each time. Finally after the seventh turn I noticed that the color was almost there, but I thought maybe if I went the other direction it would turn the right color, it did. I was so happy and continued to brew the rest of the potion the way the book had said.

"Times up," Snape said. He quickly came over to see the potion I made. Snape dropped a single leaf into it. We watched as the leaf slowly disintegrates.

"It seems that you have brewed a perfect potion Miss Potter," he said, " _but_ you did not follow the directions accordingly. You crushed the Sopophorous beans rather than cut them, you added thirteen beans rather than twelve, and you also stirred the potion seven times clockwise and one time counterclockwise. Explain," he demanded.

I gulped before I took a deep breath and explained, "Well you see here Professor I tried this potion this morning, but it wasn't coming out right. I found that crushed the Sopophorous bean created more juice rather than cutting it and it was also much easier. I noticed the color when I added the twelve bean and noticed that the color was there but only slightly, so I thought to add another bean. The same stirring the potion. The color was nearly there by the seventh turn and I knew that the eighth time the color turn into a dark shade of lilac rather than a light shade. So I turned it once counter clockwise instead."

He smiled for a small second then his face turned back straight. "I will request private lessons for you Miss Potter. You will also attend potion lessons within your year. You seem to possess a rare talent to brew potions. You are far above your peers in this field. I hope it well for you someday. Here," he said while handing me a list, "these are books you'll need for the year. Some are rather expensive. If you need any help acquiring these books, owl me and I will supply them for you."

To say that I was in sock was an understatement. Snape seemed so nice, to me at least. "Thank you Professor."

"I do require one thing of you though. You may not tell anyone about what you are doing. These potions you will be creating are _very_ powerful and would be very useful especially in the wrong hands." I nodded.

Snape then muttered a counter spell of the room and he opened the door only to have Harry, Ron, and Hermione fall into the kitchen at his feet. He gave them a harsh look and stepped over them.

"I shall see you later Miss Potter," he said right before he disappeared.

They all got up from the floor and looked at me.

"Well what happened?" Ron asked.

"I've advanced in potion making. I will take fifth year potions this year," I simply stated. I wish that I could tell them about my private lessons but I promised Snape.

"That's it?" Hermione said in shock. I nodded. Thankfully they left it at that. I don't think I could lie much more.

The rest of the day seemed quite normal. Lessons with Hermione went by fast and she seemed quite frustrated at the fact that I caught on very quickly to everything. I knew that she was top of the class, however she soon realized that I could be competition. The rest of the days went by rather fast and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

 **AN: That's was probably my longest chapter yet. I'm still on my fourth chapter. I kind of have an idea of where I'm going with this. Some suggestions could be taken into consideration, but I got it mostly mapped out. Oh and in case anyone is wondering where I got Mercy's wand core from, well you see here I had no idea so I just searched online about mythical creatures and that popped up and well I just went with it. I'm doing more research on them as well and will incorporate my findings in my story. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy and Hogwarts**

"Mercy! Wake up!" Hermione shouted. I woke up to find Hermione across the room packing up the last of her things. I dawned on me that today would be the day I finally get to go back to Hogwarts. I was so excited that I nearly jumped out of bed and started get ready. I dressed and then started to shove everything I own into my trunk. I grabbed my trunk and flew down the stairs carrying it like it weighted nothing.

I quickly sat down at the table for breakfast and started to shove food down my throat. I couldn't wait until we got to King's Cross. I didn't even notice the boys at the table already eating just looking at me with wide eyes. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth and asked, "Is there a reason why you're looking at me like that? It's very uncomfortable."

They all just laughed at me as Ron piped in, "Oi! You're shoving in more food down than I am. Slow down woman."

I just laughed and swallowed my food before saying, "I'm sorry if one I'm hungry and two I'm excited to go to Hogwarts."

"I know the feeling. I felt the same way my first year," Harry said.

"Well I've already been to Hogwarts, however no one was there so it was all lonely. It was during the summer before I came here. I was originally going to stay at Hogwarts, but I guess they decided differently," I replied. I couldn't wait until we left today.

…

We all lugged our trunks onto a cart and started pushing it through the busy station at King's Cross. Almost everyone from the order was there; Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, even Sirius was then in his animagus form. Mad-Eye was leading the way and I trailed in the back trying to push my heavy cart. I looked ahead and noticed that Harry and Sirius disappeared into a room. Right there I dropped one of my trunks that contained all of my "muggle" books when a kind boy came and helped me.

"Sorry! I hope that I don't make you late for your train!" I apologized when they had to help me collect all of my books. Our hands touched as I went for my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , and I looked up into a pair of those same pale blue eyes I knocked over in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. I quickly took the book and let out a small laugh.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he chuckled while giving me his hand to help me up.

"Yes, we do. I don't think we've properly met either. I'm Mercy Potter," I said.

"Draco Malfoy, lots of people calls me Malfoy though. Potter? Do you happen to have a brother named Harry in fifth year?" He asked. There seemed to be slight distaste when he mentioned my brother's name. I could tell that they weren't a best of friends.

"Yes actually. I've seemed to have lost them in the crowd, they probably forgotten me. Do you mind helping me find the Platform?" I asked. Draco just smiled and nodded his head yes and took my cart away from me.

"I can push the cart myself Draco," I said.

He just gave me a small chuckle and said, "Well I want to push it. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to struggle." After Draco said that I just turned my head so my hair was in front of my face and tried to hid my now red cheeks.

"Well thank you."

"My pleasure."

While walking for a little bit, we talked about just random things; our favorite color, Hogwarts, etc. However I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching us though. I let it go, considering that we are wizards and witches.

"So what's your favorite color? Mine's green," I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Mine's green as well. It's the color of the Slytherin House; green and silver. Why is green yours?"

"Well, in muggle London there was this park that I used to love. The trees were always this beautiful shade of green and the grass was so soft and lush with the color too," I said smiling while thinking back to my memories of being a child.

"So tell me how is Hogwarts? What's it like?"

"Well, for starters it's huge. You'll probably get lost a couple of times before you start to memorize where everything is. My godfather is a professor there, so I knew the place fairly well when I was a first year," he said.

"So do tell me, how do you survive living with _Potter_?" He asked. Draco practically spit venom when he had to mention Harry. _I wonder how deep their hatred for each other really goes?_

"It's not that horrid. Harry can be rather over protective of me because he's ten minutes older than I. He's been on edge lately, or at least it seems like it. Hermione and Ron keep telling me that he normally doesn't snap at people over nothing, but lately it's all he does… but I know that he protects me out of love. I mean I would too if I just found out about a little sibling who was thought to be dead for nearly sixteen years," I replied. Draco's face scrunched up into a rather distasteful manner when I mentioned Hermione of Ron as well. _I guess they're not friends as well._

"What's wrong?" I asked. Draco gave me a confused look. "Do you not like my brother and his friends?"

"No, we've never quite seemed eye to eye on any subject. Our perspectives are at complete opposite ends of any spectrum," said Draco. I nodded and let the subject drop.

"What about your family?" I asked. I was curious. Draco seemed like a very nice guy, however I could tell that something was bothering him. It's like he was afraid of something rather huge.

"I rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Not wanting to push him into telling me, I left it alone, hoping that he'd tell me about it when he felt more comfortable to talk about them.

We finally came to platforms nine and ten. There were no nine and three quarters. I turned to Draco after hearing a chuckle and a big smile plastered on his face. As if he could read my mind Draco explained, "The platform is right in between. You just have to run straight into the barrier."

I gulped and nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a warm body press up against mine. I could feel all of the toned muscles and heat radiating off of it. A hot husky voice barely whispered in my ear asking, "Would you like me to go with you at the same time?" It sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't find any words to make a coherent sentence, so I just nodded my head.

"Ready?"

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three," he finished. We then started to run towards the wall and I closed my eyes as we got closer bracing for impact, but there was none. I opened my eyes to and old fashion train that read _The Hogwarts Express_. It was magnificent. I turned behind me to thank Draco, but he was gone. I sighed and walked through the bustling crowds of parents and students saying goodbye to each other. I found myself near the middle of the train and boarded with my trunks. It took a little muscle, but I finally got myself situated and found a compartment with no one inside. Sat down and looked out the window at the parents and students again and just started to daydream.

"Oi! I found her!" shouted a familiar voice. I looked towards the doorway to find one of the twins, Fred to be exact, and smiled. The rest of the group was there in a matter of seconds with Harry barging into the compartment engulfing me into a giant hug.

"I swear woman you're going to be the death of me," he muttered into my hair. I just smiled and hugged him back.

"I wouldn't be the death of you if you hadn't left me behind," I chuckled.

"How did you find the platform?" Hermione asked after Harry let go of me.

"I met a new friend and he was nice enough I help me find it," I explained.

"Well it's good to see that you're alright. Harry looked back one second and couldn't find you. He was going crazy thinking of worst cases scenario," explain Ron. I let out a small laugh and playfully hit Harry.

"So tell me again, who helped you find the platform? I'll have to thank them," asked Harry. I bit the bottom of my lip and contemplated whether I should tell him it was Draco or not. I figured that he'd find out one way or another, so it's best that he hear from me.

"Ummm… Draco Malfoy," I said while rubbing the back of my neck. I knew that something bad was between the two but I didn't exactly know what. I looked up to see everyone's eyes stair at me, all of them with a look of awe and confusion.

"Draco Malfoy, as in Death Eater Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Malfoy isn't a Death Eater," Hermione said while smacking Ron upside the head.

"Wait, what's a Death Eater?" I asked. They all gave me this look of terror mixed with astonishment.

Hermione just sighed and gently placed a hand on my shoulder before sitting down next to me. "Mercy, Death Eaters are very bad people. They are the ones who follow You-Know-Who." I looked at her confusingly. _You-Know-Who? But I don't know who that is._

Sensing my confusion Harry furthered explained, "Mercy, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort," every slightly flinched, "he's the man who killed our mum and dad."

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what to think. "But how do you know that Draco is a Death Eater," I asked.

"We don't," Hermione said quickly before Ron or Harry could speak. She gave them a look but that didn't seem to stop Ron, "Yes, we do know. His father is one of them. If Malfoy isn't one now, well then he will be one soon."

Not wanting to press the tense subject any further, I quickly switched subjects to Hogwarts. Just then a cute old woman pushing a trolley overflowing with all sort of sweets came past our compartment. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"One liquorish wand, a pumpkin pastry, and a chocolate frog please," Ron asked while fishing out some money from his pockets.

"Just a liquorish wand and a chocolate frog please," Harry said while giving the woman a sickle. He then turned to me and asked if I wanted anything. I just awkwardly stood up and walked over with my hands in my pockets and asked for the same candy as Harry.

The rest of the ride seemed to go by smoothly. We talked about different subjects with Harry and Ron almost convincing me to tryout for the Quidditch team, whatever that was. We pulled up to the station then when a giant man holding a lantern directed the first year's over to him. Following Hermione's advice, I went over to Hagrid to ask if I should go along with the first years or head to the carriages with the rest of the students.

"Mercy Potter?" Hagrid asked as soon as I approached him. I simply nodded in reply. "You'll be coming with me and the first years to the boats. Professor McGonagall needs to see you immediately before the feast."

I looked back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were waiting for me, and motioned for them to continue without me. They all gave a small smile and turned to the carriages. Turning back, I followed Hagrid and the rest of the first years to the boats. I road with Hagrid in the front, then I could avoid the crowd when getting off. Then I noticed it, it was huge magnificent castle perched right in between the lake and the beautiful mountains.

As I looked at Hogwarts in awestruck, I heard a chuckle escape from Hagrid. "Most fellers have that reaction the first time they see it too." I just laughed as the boats continued to be pulled closer to Hogwarts.

"Alright, everyone stay here while I go get Professor McGonagall. Mercy you come with me," Hagrid instructed once he lead us down the dark corridors under the castle. Following him, it didn't take us long to reach Professor McGonagall's office. I smiled back at her remembering the first time I met her. Upon hearing the door open she looked up from her paperwork for the starting term and smiled at me.

"They're ready for yer ma'am. Oh and here's Mercy," Hagrid said while nudging me forward. After getting up from her seat, Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid and we started to walk back towards the first years.

"Now Mercy, I will sort the first years and then Dumbledore will announce you to the rest of the school and then you shall be sorted. Stay behind the great doors until you her him announce you." The look on my face must have given away the sickening emotion I was beginning to feel.

"Oh, my dear don't worry," McGonagall assured me. I just nodded and stood behind her a little while she went and introduced herself to the first years. I watched as they all entered the great hall.

While staying behind the doors and listening to the Sorting Ceremony, I felt my nerves starting to get to the best of me. _You'll be fine. Don't worry._ I thought over and over again. Soon as the last name was called out I took as deep breath and quietly listened for Dumbledore to announce me.

"Welcome back every, I'd like all of you to give a warm welcome to our newest transfer student, Mercy Potter," as he finished I opened up the huge doors and walked down the center isle. I could feel everyone's eyes were on me and was praying that I don't trip up to the stood where Professor McGonagall was waiting for me with a huge grin on her face. I search the audience for two specific pairs; I finally found them, one pair at the Gryffindor table and the other at the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all looking at me with a giant gins on their faces. Harry gave me thumbs up before I switched to the pair of gorgeous pale blue eyes. Draco wasn't smiling, however I could see excitement in them. I figure that he's trying to hide his emotions from his friends; after all I am Harry's sister. I finally reached McGonagall and I took a deep breath before I gently sat down on the old stool.

She gently placed the old hat on me and then I heard it, " _Another Potter… mhmmm… I was wondering when I would be sorting you. Let's see here, oh yes, quite cunning, quite cunning indeed… and bravery, there's a lot of that too… mhmmm… Gryffindor or Slytherin, which shall it, be? Oh, there it is just what I've been looking for_."

I looked out to the crowd nervous and as the Sorting Hat shouted my house for the rest of the students to here.

"It better be-"

 **An: Cliff hanger. I know I'm mean sorry, but her house tires in to the rest of the story. I have two possibilities but I can't decide which one to use. Comment the house you'd like her to be in. It'll definitely be either Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I'm not sure which one yet exactly. Sorry that it's been a couple of weeks since I last updated. I went on vacation to the beach the other week and going back again this week. Updating will also be slower once I head back to college, but I do plan on finishing this story! Timeline for that isn't exactly set though. Enjoy and review/comment it helps a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry about the long update, I just got done with my first semester of college and really wanted to focus on that, but now I'm on winter break so hopefully I'll update a few more times before I head back in five weeks. So here is the long awaited chapter. It took me so long because this is my biggest chapter and I really wanted to put a lot into this so I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 5: A Lion in the Snake Pit, Private Lessons with Snape, and a Plan**

"It better be Slytherin!" shouted the Sorting Hat. I breathed a deep breath and smiled as McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off of my head and walked towards Draco who had a huge smile on his face. As I sat down I looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They all looked shocked and disappointed when they looked at me, until they turned their heads back to Dumbledore's speech. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a new voice take the podium. I saw a hideous lady dressed in all pink. She reminded me of a toad.

I saw Harry whispered something to Ron and Hermione when he noticed the pink toad take the podium. I looked back at her, intently listening to her speech.

After she sat back down a feast fit enough to fill a king appeared right in front of me. I didn't take a lot of food, only a scoop of the potatoes, one chicken leg and some peas. Although it was delicious, for some reason I felt as if I was back at the orphanage again.

"Nice to see that you've been put in the best house," I heard a voice in my ear. I looked over and saw Draco smirking at me as my cheeks went red.

"Well I'm not quite sure what being in Slytherin means other than being cunning," I replied.

"Slytherin means that you are cunning, ambitious, creative, and resourceful," a darker skinned boy replied across the table. "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini," he said while holding out his hand.

"Mercy Potter," I replied while shaking his hand.

"Potter's sister? Never knew he had one," Blaise said.

"Neither did he until this past break. It was a shocked for the both of us to be quite honest," I said before taking a bite of potatoes.

The three of us continued to talk and I was introduced into more of Draco's friends; two boys named Crabbe and Goyle and an annoying girl named Pansy Parkinson. She threw herself all over Draco and started flirting with him. To say that I was jealous is an understatement. I couldn't do anything about it though because it's not like Draco were a thing nor would be. _He could never like me like that. My brother is his enemy. It would never work…_

I could tell that Blaise saw my reaction and started to chuckle a little when he saw me grip my spoon so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

I had been done eating my food for a while, when I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. It was Professor Snape.

"You will go directly to my office immediately following the feast," he said. I knew what he was talking about, however Draco had a look of confusion on his faces. As soon as Snape left I was bombarded with questions.

"Look guys I have no idea what this is about but don't worry I'll meet up with you guys afterwards," I said.

We were all exiting the hall and I had just realized that I had not idea where his office even was. _Oh great. Here I am standing in the middle of the corridor and I don't even know where to go._ Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and my face lit up as soon as I saw Harry.

"Hi!" I excitedly.

"Do you need some help?" he chuckled.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me find Snape's office," I asked.

"Follow me," he said, "Snape's office is down here in the dungeons, along with potions class and the Slytherin common room."

I followed him all the way down the stairs in an awkward silence until we reached an old wooden door with a plaque reading "Professor Snape".

"Thanks Harry," I said.

"No problem, just one thing. Stay away from Draco and his friends," Harry asked.

"What?"

"Stay away from Draco and his friends, Mercy. They're Death Eaters, or at the very least support Voldemort," he said.

"Harry I know that you're looking out for me but don't worry I can look out for myself."

"I know you can, but please don't get mixed up with him. I can't loose you. You're my only family," Harry pleaded.

I sighed, knowing exactly how he felt, "Can we talk about this after I see Professor Snape? Because I really have to get going," I asked.

"Fine, the password to Gryffindor is Quidditch. Just go up to the Fat Lady painting and tell the password and you'll be let right in. I'll be in the common room with Ron and Hermione," Harry instructed before walking back up the stairs to his common room.

As soon as Harry left it hit me that I was in front of Snape's office. I gulped and gently knocked on the door. I waited for about five seconds before I heard his monotone voice telling me to enter. As I opened the door I found myself in a room with hundreds, no thousands of vials filled with all different sorts of ingredients for potion making. I was in awestruck as I let the door close behind me. I didn't know what to think, I was in heaven. I heard a chuckle behind me and noticed the small, the very small smile on Snape's lips. As soon as he saw me look at him though, he turned right back to his regular pissed off looking face that everyone hated.

"Now, I have called you here so you know exactly where to come for your private lessons. Did you obtain the books on the list I gave you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Good, your lessons start tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening sharp, and don't be late," he sneered. I nodded and l looked around his office. I noticed a picture of him when he was younger and a girl with red hair and green eyes. They were laughing and smiling at the camera. She had some of the same features I had. I noticed that she had the same facial structure, eye shape, and skin tone.

"Is that my mother in the picture?" I asked directing my head to the moving picture. Snape glanced over and sighed.

"Yes, she and I were best friends at Hogwarts," he said. There was something odd about his tone though. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but there just was.

"You should be going now, before I have to spend detention with you because you were caught wondering the corridors after hours," he said.

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, what should I tell my brother? I'm meeting him in the Gryffindor common room right after this," I asked.

"Don't cause any trouble like he has done in the last years. I don't need to babysit another Potter," Snape sneered.

I nodded and shut the door, however, I waited a little while before departing. I pressed my ears up to the door and heard his talking to the picture, "Ahh, Lily, your daughter acts so much like you."

I then walked away and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. As Harry had said, there was a picture of a fat lady trying to sing. She gave me a questioning look before she asked, "Password?"

"Quidditch"

She seemed reluctant but never the less the door swung open to the common room where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for me.

"What did Professor Snape want?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me to not cause any trouble like you have in the past and that he doesn't need to babysit another Potter." It wasn't a total lie, however, it also wasn't the complete truth. I saw the look between Hermione and the boys, she didn't look convinced that I was telling the truth.

"Mercy, Harry has a point about Draco and his friends," Hermione said.

"I know but he also hasn't meet Draco like I have," I retorted.

"Mercy, Draco and his friends have tormented all three of us for years. Plus his father is a Death Eater! I don't know about you mate but that screams danger to me," Ron said. I stayed silent after Ron had said that Draco and his friends had tormented my friends and Harry.

"Mercy we just want to protect you. I love you, but I hate the fact that you're in Slytherin. You're constantly around them and everyone else who supports Voldemort. I know that you couldn't have helped it, but I wish the Sorting Hat chose differently for you," Harry said.

"Wait, I have an idea," Hermione said, "it's very risker and dangerous, but I think it would give us an advantage."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Mercy, you need to get as close to Draco and his friends as possible. Gather information and other important details about anything and everything. And if you must," she shuttered, "become a Death Eater and receive the Dark Mark."

"NO! NO! NO! I won't put my sister in that kind of danger," Harry shouted.

"Harry, it's not your decision to make," I said.

"No Mercy you can't. It's too dangerous and risky," Harry said.

"Hermione has a point Harry. Mercy could help us defeat _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_. If she would agree to become a spy then it could help us save a lot of lives mate." Ron piped in.

"Harry I want to do this," I said confidently.

"Mercy…"

"No Harry, I want to help and stop Voldemort as much as you do, and if this is what I have to do to help then I'm willing to do this," I said.

He just sighed and looked to Hermione and Ron. Harry looked back to me with his eyes softened and sighed, "Fine, but let's consult with the Order about the plan." We all nodded at his request. It would be best if they knew what I was about to do.

"I should be getting back to my dormitory. It's getting pretty late," I said while standing up from the couch. Hermione and Ron nodded and hugged me before departing to their own dormitories.

"Are you sure about this Mercy," Harry said while hugging me.

"Positive. If anyone can get close to them it's me," I said while still in the embrace. He nodded and then we turned to split our separate ways for now.

I walked back down to the dungeons and towards the common room. I saw that Draco was sitting in on the love seat by the fireplace reading a book. He must have heard me enter, because he shut the book he was reading immediately and whipped his head around to see who was there. When he noticed that it was I, he smiled and motioned to come and sit with him.

"Hello, and where have you been at this late hour?" he asked after I sat down next to him.

"Oh well after I got done talking to Snape, Harry had to steal me away to talk to me about being in Slytherin. He told me to stay away from you and your friends because you're 'dangerous'," I replied while chuckling a little.

After I told Draco this, his face turned from a happy look into a more stern stoic face with no emotion. "He's right you know. I am rather _dangerous_ ," Draco, in a low husky voice, said in my ear sending shivers down my spin.

"Well I don't think that you are."

"Really?"

"Really. If you were 'dangerous' and going to hurt me, you would've already done it," I whispered while looking into his pale blue eyes.

Draco seemed rather surprised at my responds. I looked away from him rather quickly and noticed the time on the clock. It was near eleven thirty and we had classes the next day. "Well I better get going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," I said while getting up.

"See you tomorrow," Draco smiled at me.

…

I woke up the next day early morning before the sunrise. I looked out the window to see that it was still dark outside, but the morning sun was just about to peek over the horizon. I had guessed that it was near five thirty or six o'clock. Sighing, I rolled out of my nice warm bed and planted my feet on the hard cold ground. I looked over to Pansy and noticed that she was still sleeping. I quietly walked over to my trunk and pulled out my uniform and headed towards the lavatory to get ready for the day.

It was really quiet and peaceful while I took my shower. However, I couldn't shake the dream I had last night. It was so vivid and life like.

 _I was standing somewhere on a staircase outside a dark room. The only light came within the room, but it was flickering, much like a fireplace. The house was old and abandoned but there was something terribly wrong about this. The chair in the room held a figure. It was too small to be a person, however it spoke like one. Another man came into the picture and knelt beside the chair holding the man. The next thing I knew a huge snake slithered through and into the room. The weirdest part was that the snake actually talked!_

 _"Master, the old gamekeeper is right outside the door," it hissed._

 _Then the figure spoke, however it wasn't powerful. It sounded weak, almost as if it was injured. "Nagini seems to have informed us that we are not alone. The old gamekeeper is right outside the door listening," said the figure._

 _Then a plump looking man with scrawny feature similar to those of a rat entered my vision. He had a wicked grin plastered to his face while opening the door wider. "Step aside Wormtail, and let us greet our guest properly," said the figure once more. As soon as the whiskery looking man stepped aside my vision was over come by a bright green light._

I don't know what it means, but all I know was that it didn't mean anything good. _Maybe I'll talk to Professor Snape or Dumbledore about this_. After my morning shower, I went back to my dormitory to see if Pansy was up yet. However, I could still hear her snoring from the other side of the door, so I thought it best not to disturb her and walked up to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

There was no one there yet, but breakfast was out on the tables and some teachers were sitting at the head tables enjoying their meals as well. I sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I grabbed a few pieces of toast with some strawberry marmalade, some eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. I sat alone only for about five minutes when more students started to enter the hall. I sported Hermione first and knew that the boys would be around soon enough.

"Mercy, I want to talk to you about a few things before the boys get here," Hermione said while reaching for some toast.

"Sure."

"Do you fancy Draco?" she blurted out.

"I find him very attractive if that's what you mean," I said after swallowing a piece of toast. She gave me a look of disbelief and I thought about it for a second. I didn't really know how I felt about Draco. I knew that I had formed a crush on him, but would it turn into something more?

"I fancy him okay? I don't think that it would ever develop into something though. I'm not that pretty or anything like that. Besides he's got Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin girls all over him," I sighed. I looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco eating with his friends and laughing. I turned back to make sure he wouldn't notice me starring at him.

"Mercy, you've got to be kidding me. Have you not seen the way Draco looks at you?" Hermione said. I shook my head. _There is no way Draco would every like you. It'll end up like Henry at the orphanage…_

"Mercy, Draco's starring at you," Hermione whispered in my ear. I whipped my head around to fine Draco indeed starring at me. He gave me a warm smile, nodded his head at me, and then went back to eating.

"Here comes Harry and Ron," Hermione said while looking down towards the door. I looked towards them and noticed them trudging there way over to us. Both of them looked like they still wanted to be in bed.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," they answered groggily. They sat down on the bench with a thud and began filling their plates to the brim. Hermione and I just looked at them disgustingly when they both just started shoving food down their throats.

"When are we going to Dumbledore about the plan?" Ron asked while taking a bite of sausage.

"Tonight, Mercy need to grain their trust as soon as possible. We should go immediately after dinner, seven o'clock," Hermione said. I chocked on the juice I was drinking. I couldn't go tonight, I had the private lessons with Snape then, but they can't know about it. I felt Harry give me a pat on the back to make sure that I was all right. I nodded my head and said that it worked out for me. _Great now I need to try and get a detention with Snape so I can go to my lesson_.

"Here are you timetables," McGonagall said while handing them to us. I looked at my schedule and noticed that I had double potions with Gryffindor first thing in the morning today. _Yes a chance to get detention._ I never thought I'd ever think that.

"Ugh double potions with Slytherin," Ron spat. I gave him a look. _We're not all that bad… Are we?_ He immediately looked up at me apologized, "I don't mean you Mercy. Just everyone else in your house are just pricks."

"We better get going before we're late," Hermione said while picking up her bag. We all nodded and started to head towards the dungeons.

…

"Turn to page two hundred twenty-seven. There you will find the potion Draught of Peace. You will have the rest of class to prepare the potion, starting now," Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

I sighed. _I've already made this potion why must I do this again?_ I knew Snape would give me something better to brew tonight, but I had to get detention with him so I could go to my lesson. So I did what every other student did; I brewed a different potion. However, I added a few extra things to the fire; I decided to brew a potion that would grow a tree when spilt onto wood and 'accidently' drop it on Snape's desk. I started brewing my own homemade potion and finished when everyone else did. I took my vial up to Snape's desk and 'tripped'. As soon as the potion made contact with the wood, a cute tiny tree started to grow. The class busted with laughter and a disapproving look on Snape's face appeared. I cowered in fear a little and felt bad as the tree started to overtake the classroom. Snape muttered a counter spell to stop the growth, for a while that is.

"Miss Potter, detention tonight at seven o'clock sharp. You will serve it with me for two hours. I expected more from you, since you are in Slytherin," he seethed through his mouth. I held my mouth open in 'shock'. I then looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They weren't so pleased with me getting detention, but they'll get over it.

"Mercy, we've got to talk to Dumbledore tonight!" Hermione scolded.

"We can go after my detention. It's only two hours," I said nonchalantly.

"Two hours!" Ron shouted, "Why the bloody hell did he give you two hours?! It's normally one and that's bad enough!"

"He expected more out of me because I'm a Slytherin," I mocked.

"I guess we have to wait then," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," I said hugging Harry before running off to my next class.

…

"What do you mean Harry got detention with Umbridge?" I shouted at Hermione.

"Mercy we aren't learning anything in that class. She has everyone reading _Defensive Magical Theory_. We aren't going to learn anything and we certainly won't be able to pass out O.W.L. exam," Hermione explained.

"So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure, but you had better tread carefully in her class, Mercy. She'll be keeping an eye on you, especially because you're Harry's sister," Ron explained while stuffing some corn in his mouth.

"Mercy, I'd start getting close to Draco," Hermione said.

"Draco? Since when have you started calling him that?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later with you and Harry," Hermione said. I nodded and left them in search for Draco.

It didn't take me too long to find. He was outside sitting in the grass reading a book. I approached him as quiet as I could.

I was only two steps away when I heard him, "Good afternoon Mercy," Draco said without even looking up from his book.

My face fell into a frown as he turned around and he chuckled at me, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I just know," he smiled.

"Well what are you reading?" I asked while taking his book away from him.

"Hey give that back," he said while reaching for the book. I just giggled and playfully pushed him away from me.

"Nope. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee, I didn't know that you read muggle books," I said while reading the cover. I froze and remembered that it was the same book I had dropped at Kings Cross Station.

Suddenly Draco took the book from my hands, "I don't read muggle books."

"But-"

"I don't read muggle books," Draco stated harshly while turned away from me.

His sudden demeanor changed, and he was the cold harsh Draco everyone else saw. I didn't know what to do. _Surely this is a sign that he doesn't like me_.

"Okay… I guess I'll go then," I said while getting up to leave fast. I was already up and running away before he had the chance to look behind him and call me back. I made it all the way back to the courtyard where I looked up towards the clock. I was one o'clock. I had exactly thirty minutes before my next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. _Let's hope this bitch doesn't cause me any trouble, or have me burst out in the middle of class like me brother._

…

"Miss Potter, let's hope you don't cause as much trouble in class like your brother did today," Umbridge spoke in a sharp tongue. I gulped and nodded me head. Hermione and Ron were right; I had better watch myself in this class. Hopefully being in Slytherin I will be able to get on her good side and obtain information from her as well.

"Start reading on page one and take notes for the rest of class," Umbridge ordered us. I just sighed but did as I was told.

It wasn't long after starting when a crumpled up piece of parchment landed on my desk. I discreetly looked around the room and noticed Draco's stare. His eyes weren't their normal brightened look; they looked sorrowful and saddened. I turned back to the parchment and opened it up to find a small note written to me: _Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner at seven o'clock._

I mentally cursed to myself. _Why did everything need to be at seven around here_? I sighed and write back that I had detention with Snape at seven o'clock and threw the parchment back to him when Umbridge wasn't looking. I saw as Draco's face fell when he read that I couldn't make it. I felt guilty and took another piece of parchment and wrote back that I could meet him in the Astronomy Tower later tonight around eleven o'clock and threw it to him. It hit him in the head and then landed right in front of him. Draco looked puzzled first but then opened the letter and looked back to me, smiled, and nodded.

I smiled back and continued to work on my notes. I wasn't paying attention to anything I was writing because I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. I couldn't help but to think of his gorgeous pale blue eyes. They were so captivating. The way he smiled at me just looked as if he could finally put down the walls he kept up so well. I knew that he had come from a family with a bad past and who also supported Voldemort, but that didn't matter to me. I would never join Voldemort, not when he's trying to kill my brother. I just wished that there were something I could do about Draco's fate. I knew, just like Ron and Harry, that if Draco wasn't a Death Eater yet, he would become one very shortly. I only hope that I can break him before he's formally made a Death Eater.

…

"Is there a reason why you decided to brew a potion that would make a tree grow from my desk Miss Potter?" Snape inquire as soon as I entered his office for my private lessons.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were going to take to Dumbledore about a plan we had, but they wanted to met in his office at seven, the same time as my private lessons-"

"So you brewed a potion with no antidote created and spilled it on my desk hoping to earn a detention at the same time with me? How creative Potter," he sneered sarcastically. "So for you stupid actions, you will be making the antidote for the potion you brewed _AND_ the potion for curing mortal wounds."

 _The potion for curing mortal wounds? Why would Snape have me make this potion?_ I didn't try to talk myself out of it; instead I worked on the antidote and the potion for curing mortal wounds. It was a very difficult potion to make. I had to start over about three times before I finally brewed it correctly. Something strange happened while I was brewing my potions though. The back of my right hand started to tingle and eventually sting. It wasn't immense pain, but it hurt quite a bit. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was half and hour until nine, and jumped for joy.

"Well Miss Potter, it seems that you've finished early. You are free to go, but don't spill a potion on my desk or there will be consequences," Snape said.

I nearly hugged him because I was so excited. I quickly got my stuff and ran out the door to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I found Hermione in the library studying. Figured much.

"Hermione," I whispered.

She smiled and waved me to go and sit by her. "I was just about to pack up an leave. Harry should be done with his detention as well any moment now," she whispered while pack her books into her bag.

It didn't take us long to find Harry and Ron. They were waiting for us near Dumbledore's office.

"How was detention with Snape?" Harry asked.

"It was alright. He just had me make an antidote for the potion I brewed and clean some cauldrons," I lied nonchalantly. "How was detention with Umbridge?"

"It wasn't that bad. I just had to write lines," he said. However, I noticed something funny on the back of his hand. It looked like deep scratch marks, only they were spelling something out. I noticed how Harry tried to cover his right hand while saying this, but I decided not to bother it now. I'll tell him later about what happened. It seemed rather odd.

Hermione knocked on the door of the office to find all of the Order members standing there waiting for us, including Snape.

"Well, I'm quite curious as to why you have asked for all of us to be here," Sirius asked. Hermione gulped and stepped forward.

"We've devised a plan, well sort of," she sheepishly said.

They all seemed surprised by her words but nonetheless listened.

"And what kind of plan are you exactly thinking of?" Remus questioned.

I gulped and looked towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded their heads in approval for me to explain, "Well so you know, I've been sorted into Slytherin. And well, we were thinking that maybe I could be a spy."

Everyone's face had a mix of emotions. Molly's, Sirius', and Remus' faces looked downright dreadful and I could tell that they would instantly say no; Tonks and Fred and George looked surprised; McGonagall paled; Dumbledore held no emotion and just looked in deep thought; Snape's, like normal, held no emotion. However I could see in his eyes that they were pained and worried. Then everyone started shouting and asking questions.

"No! I won't allow it!"

"Mercy has you gone bloody mad!"

"Absolutely not! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Stop!" I shouted. They all looked over to my direction and gave their full attention, "I know that it sounds absolutely mad, but you've got to trust me."

"Mercy are you absolutely sure about this?" Dumbledore asked in a very serious tone. They all looked towards me with a questioning look on their face.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, one hundred percent," I nodded.

They all looked defeated.

"Well then, please come with me, everyone else may go," Dumbledore, said. Everyone was very reluctant to leave; however they followed Dumbledore's orders and left the room one by one. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George all left, McGonagall and Snape went back to their offices, and the rest of the adults took the floo network back to headquarters.

Once they were all gone, I turned back to Dumbledore and took a deep breath, "I have a plan."

 **Review! Review! Review! Let me hear your thoughts and suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for such the long break. I lost ideas but then created some more. I also had to worry about college a lot lately and have been constantly swamped with homework, essays, papers, etc. I finally got around to posting this chapter. And I'm so excited that I finally got the chance to do so! There's a lot of things coming up so stay tuned! So I hope you enjoy! and Review! You're comments are greatly appreciated and I will take any ideas into consideration a well!

 **Chapter 6: Midnight Meetings, Connections, and Personal Potions**

"Remember Mercy, you cannot let anyone know the information I just gave you. The unbreakable vow will only be lifted if either of us dies," Dumbledore reminded me. I gulped and knew the responsibility that I now had on my shoulders. I quickly looked around the room and noticed that it was ten fifty. Oh no, I almost forgot about meeting Draco in the Astronomy Tower.

"Excuse me sir, but it's getting quite late and I really should be going," I apologized to Dumbledore.

"Ahh yes we wouldn't want to be late to our midnight rendvouz," he said with a twinkle in his eye and hint of laughter in his voice.

I just blushed and nodded while proceeding to head out of his office. It didn't take me long to get to the tower. When I reached the top I noticed a figure dressed in all black leaning against the railing gazing up at the stars.

Draco must have heard me because even though I tried to be quite to surprise me his voice stopped me, "I almost thought that you forgot."

"No, I could never forget you," I blushed while walking forward to look up into the heavens. "The view from here is breathtaking," I said while looking at the wonders of the universe.

I was really enjoying the view, when I felt his eyes on me. I felt him step closer, so close where our bodies were almost touching, so close to where I could practically feel every inch of his body. Then I heard it; a very sweet, warm, husky voice in my ear, "But not as breathtaking as this view."

I couldn't help but blush. Draco's voice sent shivers down my spine. He could see how much it affected me and gave a light chuckle. I turned my head to face him, only to be greeted by his chest. I looked up at him through my lashed and found myself now centimeters away from his face. I was looking into his gorgeous pale blue eyes and could get lost in them for days. I could feel his hot breath on me and felt his hands slowly snake around my body to pull me closer to him. Our bodies were now pressed up against each other and I could smell his sweet scent of chocolate and almonds. Draco then brushed one of the hairs I had in my face behind my ear. I could feel him then slowly drag his thumb to my lips and started to trace them. His eyes looked from my eyes then to my lips and then back again.

"What are you doing to me?" Draco whispered.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about," I lightly chuckled.

Just then we heard a noise come from below.

"Who's up there?" the voice shouted.

"Bloody Hell," Draco quietly cursed. He then took my hand and yanked me towards the wall. It was a dead end; there was only one staircase and the unknown intruder was already up the stairs. Draco then started to feel up the wall; he was going up and down left and right, all over.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just wait a moment. I'm trying to- Ah there it is," he whispered. One of the bricks slid into the wall and created a staircase that lead down somewhere.

"Come on, unless you want detention for being up past curfew," Draco whispered while holding out his hand. I looked back towards the main staircase and noticed that the person was almost near the top. Quickly, I turned around, took Draco's hand, and then made a mad dash down the circling staircase.

It turns out that the staircase lead all the way down to the Slytherin common room. Draco slowly opened the door first and poked his head through to see if anyone was in there. He became more relaxed and opened up the door all the way to reveal and empty common room. The only noise was the crackling of the fire and the waters from the black lake above. We walked in further and then I looked at the clock sitting above the mantel. It read eleven thirty.

"I better be getting to be. It's getting pretty late," I said while heading to my dormitory.

"Wait," Draco said while taking my hand, "actually I wanted to ask you something back up on the tower before we were rudely interrupted."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like join me to Hogsmede this weekend," he asked.

"I'd love to go with you," I then manage somehow to build up enough courage to give his a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," I said while quickly running away up to my dormitory, leaving him dumbfounded.

…

"Mercy!" I heard my name being shouted at from afar. I looked across the table to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"What did you say," I said while focusing again on the conversation. They all looked confused while I took another bite of toast.

"Mercy we've been on the same topic this entire time," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I got a little distracted," I defended.

"Distracted? Distracted as in making googly eyes over there at Malfoy?" Ron said. I nearly chocked on my pumpkin juice.

"What?"

"Bloody hell, it's not like the entire school doesn't know already. You stare at the bloody bloke every chance you get," Ron said while shoving a piece of sausage into his mouth. I looked over at the Slytherin table and my gaze was met with Draco. His stare lingered on me before he quickly went back to eating breakfast and talking with Blaise. I quickly looked away and back to Hermione and Ron, who had disgusted looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing- Oh look here comes Harry," Hermione said while looking at the front entrance of the Great Hall.

"Morning," I said while reaching for some more marmalade to put on my toast. Harry just looked at me and smiled before proceeding to fix himself his breakfast, when I noticed the weird scratches on the back of his right hand. I started to just completely focus on the scratched and could vaguely see that what I had thought were scratches were actually words etched into his skin. 'I must not tell lies' it read in his handwriting. I looked back up to Harry and noticed that he was staring at me. My eyes diverted back to his right and he knew instantly what I was looking at. Harry quickly took his hand off of the table and put it underneath and began eating with his left hand.

"Harry!" I harshly whispered.

"We'll talk about this later," He assured me before going back to eating his toast. Hermione and Ron looked at us funny but didn't continue to investigate the subject and went back to eating.

"So how did the talk with Dumbledore go last night?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you," I said while taking another bite of the sausage I had.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Harry asked; I noticed that his tone elevated a little.

"I mean that I can't tell you. I can't tell anybody," I explained.

"Mercy we're not just anybody, we're your friends and family. You know that you can trust us," Harry yelled.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," I said slightly annoyed.

"But-"

I couldn't stand him his persistent anymore and cut him off, "Harry, I can't tell you right now. I shall tell you later, but right now isn't the time." I grabbed my book and angrily put into my sack and left the Great Hall for my first class.

…

"Potter, for the next two lessons you must create a potion that would cure and save a person when on the brink of death," Snape instructed.

"I'm going to create my own potion?" I asked.

"Yes, you are in private lessons and expectations are high," he explained.

"But-"

"But nothing Potter. Begin," Snape commanded.

I first started by search through the stack of books and carefully began to create a list of all the ingredients that would be best fit the potion. Before I knew it my lesson was over and I was walking back to the common room when I bumped into Harry.

"Harry we need to talk," I said while pulling him into the nearest classroom, "Harry what's on the back of your hand?"

"It's nothing," He responded while trying to cover it up.

"Nothing? Harry I read it this morning. Was it Umbridge? Harry I swear-"

"Mercy just drop it," Harry yelled frustrated.

"Harry I can't drop it," I barely whispered while remembering what happened last night. I remember feeling the sharp pain that was caused and looked down at my own hand. Looking back up at Harry I saw his starring at me, his eyes darted down to where I was holding my hand.

"Harry last night while I was in detention with Professor Snape, the top of my right hand began to tingle in pain, as if a knife began to cut me there. Harry I think we're link somehow," I whispered.

"No, no that can't be," He whispered while looking at me in shock.

"Harry, there's no other way," I whispered while looking into his eyes.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," He said while grabbing my hand. We were nearly running to Dumbledore's office. When we reached the magnificent griffin, Harry gave the statue the password to enter Dumbledore's office. I gave Harry a nod and then knocked on his door, but there was no answer. Confused I gave another knock, but still no answer.

"What are you two doing," asked a voice from behind us. We both turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Professor McGonagall, we need to speak with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but Professor Dumbledore isn't here right now. He won't be back for a few days," Professor McGonagall explained.

"A few days!" I nearly shouted.

"But Professor this is urgent," Harry explained.

"I'm sorry, but this will just have to wait," McGonagall said.

Harry and I then turned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room in defeat.

"Harry what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure Mercy. The only thing we can do is make sure that neither of us get hurt," Harry said.

The rest of the walk to the Gryffindor common room was silent. We walked into the common room and found that it was almost completely empty, except for Hermione and Ron sitting in the corner working on some homework. They both looked up at us at the same time. "What?" Hermione asked.

I took a deep breath and then blurted out, "Well we found something out about us."

"And? Come on mate what is it?" Ron asked.

"We're somehow linked together," Harry explained.

"Link? How could you two be linked together?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"Well last night while I was in detention with Snape, I felt this tingling pain in the back of my right hand. It felt as if someone took and knife and started carving into it. Then I noticed Harry's hand this morning and then it clicked," I explained.

"Did you go to Dumbledore about this?" Hermione asked warily.

"We tried but he wasn't there. He's gone and won't be back for a few days," Harry explained.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he says," Hermione sighed.

…

"Mercy, what are you doing Saturday?" Hermione whispered from across the table? I skeptically looked at her. She normally didn't whisper during dinner.

"I'm going to Hogsmede with a friend," I skeptically answered while taking another bite of my potatoes. It wasn't a total lie, I just didn't say exactly who.

"Whom are you going with?" She asked puzzled.

"That's confidential," I smiled and then took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"Well could you tell them to meet you there? I had an idea last night after you left the common room and I'd like you to come. It's a meeting in Hog's Head at ten o'clock," she whispered as he came closer to my ear. This obviously wasn't to be discussed about here, and I gave her a puzzling look.

"Hermione why don't we talk about this after my detention with Snape tonight? I asked.

"Alright, meet us in the Gryffindor common room. The password is Muggle," she sighed and went back to eating dinner.

I just smiled and took another bite of potatoes when my eyes leaded on Draco over at the Slytherin table. He gave a small smile and a wink before going back to his conversation with Blaise. Once dinner was over, I bid my friends farewell and headed down to the dungeons towards Snape's office when I bumped into Blaise and Draco.

"So why do you always sit at the Gryffindor table?" Blaise asked.

"Because they're my friends and Harry's my brother. Why?"

"Well Gryffindors and Slytherins don't normally get along. Actually they don't get along at all," Blaise explained.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, but I'm not abandoning my brother," I said sternly.

"Oh no there's nothing wrong with that we just wanted to know if you'd like to join us at the Slytherin table for breakfast tomorrow," Blaise smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, Draco over here has been dying to talk to you," Blaise whispered in my ear which caused my to giggle a little. Draco looked over and I could tell that he was jealous that Blaise made me laughed. Draco was giving Blaise the death glare.

"Alright I'll come and eat breakfast with the both of you tomorrow morning," I smiled and began to turn down the corridor where Snape's office was.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, "The common room is this way."

"I have detention with Snape," I shyly replied.

Both there eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "You have detention with Snape?"

"Yes, and I'll be late if I don't get going now. I'll see you later in the common room and for breakfast tomorrow," I reassured them before leaving them in the corridor dumbfounded.

I walked down the corridor until I reach Snape's office. I opened the door only to be greeted by his lovely monotone voice, "You shall continue to making your own potion that would cure and save a person when on the brink of death."

I just sighed and put my bag down on the stool. I got out my list of ingredience and began to think of different combinations. I had six cauldrons of different potions all brewing at the same time, each with different ingredience and each with different ways to brewing them. Cauldrons number one through five were unsuccessful, however the last cauldron was able to cure wounds and strengthen the person, but not enough to save someone. But then I had the most ingenious idea. Caladrius and Phoenix tears have immense healing powers. I wonder if Snape has any in his office. When my idea struck me I immediately began searching his office high and low for any caldarium or phoenix tears.

"Potter what are you looking for?" Snape's monotone voice asked.

"Caladuris or phoenix tears," I replied while not taking my eyes off of the shelves filled with vials of ingredience.

"And exactly why would you need one or the other?" Snape asked.

"They have special healing powers, especially caladuris tears, they're more rare and powerful than phoenix's because they're not as rare," I explained. Then I finally found it, one vial of caladuris tears. I nearly squealed with joy and hurried down the latter I was currently on and went over to my potion and added three drops of caladuris tears into the potion. I could feel Snape's eyes on my cauldron and myself.

"I think it's ready," I proudly announced while stepping away from my workstation.

Snape took a step forward and decided to test it out on a tiny little mouse. I felt bad but then remembered that if my potion works the mouse will survive. I took a deep breath and we both watched the mouse slowly die, but then once it took the potion, the wounds began to heal and the mouse jumped back up and was as lively as ever. I smiled with great joy and turned to look at Snape. His face was still stern as it always was and held no emotions.

"Congratulations Potter, you have successfully created your own potion. You will write all of your ingredience and instructions onto a piece of parchment and hand them in to me. You are not to tell anyone of what you have created. Now bottle this up in vials and then you are free to go," he instructed.

I was in shock. I couldn't tell anyone of my creation! "But Professor why not? This could save millions of lives," I explained.

"Do as I say, Potter," Snape seethed though his teeth.

I just sighed and started to put my potion in many vials and began to clean up. But then it occurred to me; What if this potion got into the wrong hands? What if one of Voldemort's followers got ahold of this potion. Maybe Snape is right; that I keep this potion a secret.

After cleaning up, I headed to the Gryffindor common room. I came to the picture of the fat lady and she looked at me with suspicion. "Muggle." She seemed hesitant to open the door, but never the less she opened it. Inside I found that it was nearly empty except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "- That foul evil gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves; we're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.S. She's taking over the entire school," I heard Hermione rant to Harry and Ron.

They all looked over to me when I came in and motions for me to join them. "How was detention with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Dreadful," I lied. It was actually quite exciting and eventful, but I couldn't tell them that.

"Mercy, how do you keep getting detention? You never do anything wrong. You're the top of our class. Bloody hell you're even ahead of Hermione," Ron asked puzzled. They all looked at me.

"I can't tell you," I said.

"You can't tell us?" Harry questioned.

"No I can't tell you," I replied sternly.

"Why not," Ron asked.

"I promised Snape and Dumbledore," I sighed.

They all looked at me with defeat and knew that if Dumbledore said that I couldn't tell anyone then I really couldn't. Just then we heard a voice, "Harry."

We all looked over towards the fire. "Sirius," Harry asked in astonishment, "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter, you said that you were worried about Umbridge. What is she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius asked.

"She's not letting us use any magic," Harry replied.

"Not surprise, latest intelligence reports says that Fudge doesn't want you to train in combat," Sirius explained.

"Combat," Ron asked, "What does he think we're doing forming a wizardry army?"

"Exactly. Fudge thinks that Dumbledore want to go head on head with the ministry. Now he had paranoia set in. The other Order members are worried and the disappearances are occurring just like before. Voldemort is on the move," Sirius said with a wary tone.

Just then we all hear a banging noise behind us and looked away, "Quick someone's coming," Sirius said right before he disappeared into the fire. However the second he left a hand jolted out of the fire as if it was trying to catch him. We all backed away as quickly as possible and realized that it was Umbridge's hand.

"Bloody hell that was a close one," Ron exclaimed.

"Oh why did you want to see me?" I remembered.

"We want you to come with us on Saturday to Hog's Head. There's going to be a meeting with a couple of other people as well," Hermione explained.

Saturday. I thought. I have my date with Draco on Saturday though. Maybe I can go to the meeting first and meet Draco somewhere. "Umm… sure what time?" I asked.

"Meet us outside of the Great Hall at eight o'clock," Hermione instructed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. Night," I said while looking up at the clock and getting up to leave.

"Wait you're not having breakfast with us tomorrow?" Ron questioned.

Shit. "Nope, my friend asked if I would have breakfast with them tomorrow," I explained.

They all looked at me suspiciously, but nodded and wished me a good night. I was very pleased that they didn't push the subject any further and left the Gryffindor common room. As I entered my common room I noticed that it was nearly empty, with the exception of Blaise and Draco. They both looked over to my direction while Blaise waved for me to go and join them. I guess a few minutes with them wouldn't hurt.

"Ah, we were wondering when you'd be getting back," Blaise said. I smiled and took a seat next to Draco, who very calmly put his arm around the back of the seat. I crossed my legs towards him and smiled towards the both of them.

"So you're having breakfast with us tomorrow," Draco asked while slowly bringing his arm up to my shoulder and started tracing light circles.

"Yes, I am," I smiled.

"So, how was detention with Snape?" Blaise asked

"It wasn't too terrible, but I have detention again tomorrow," I lied.

"Again?" Draco exclaimed.

"Bloody hell Mercy, how long do you have detention for?" Blaise asked.

"The whole year," I shyly admitted.

"WHAT? Even the Weasel twins don't get detention for the whole year when they pull a prank," Draco seethed through his teeth, "I'll talk to him."

Draco began to get up from the loveseat, but I was faster and pulled his arm to sit down again, "No, it's alright seriously. Besides he gave me a warning at the beginning of the year to not act like my brother and his friends and I disobeyed. He's only doing this to keep a close eye on me. After all I am in his house."

They both looked at me puzzled. Shit, they know that something is up.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see the both of you tomorrow at breakfast," Blaise said while getting up and heading to his dormitory, leaving Draco and I alone in the common room.

"Oh," I started, "on Saturday can I meet you somewhere in Hogsmede? Hermione needs me to meet her somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied. God, I hope that he doesn't press the subject.

"Fine, meet me at the Three Broomsticks as soon as you're done," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and hide my face from my deep pink face. I suddenly felt two fingers on my chin and they lifted my face to look into two beautiful pale blue orbs.

"You're blush is very cute you know," Draco whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my face and gently smiled. Suddenly we heard the door to the common room open and I jumped away from Draco. I quickly ran to my dormitory and shut the door behind me as soon as I entered. This boy will be the death of me.

 **Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
